Legends:Darth Malak
*Darth Revan |aprendizes = *Darth Bandon *Bastila Shan }} Malak foi um Cavaleiro Jedi chamado Alek Squinquargesimus que passou para o Lado Sombrio da Força após ser seduzido por ensinamentos Sith durante as Guerras Mandalorianas. No fim da guerra, ele e seu amigo Revan lideraram suas forças militares combinadas nas Regiões Desconhecidas, onde eles fundaram um poderoso novo Império Sith para combater a frágil República Galáctica. Após se tornar um Lorde Sith, Darth Malak serviu por um tempo como o aprendiz de Darth Revan, mas ele é mais conhecido por seu breve e brutal tempo como o Lorde Negro dos Sith durante a Guerra Civil Jedi, Malak para virar um lorde sith, atacou o crusador de seu mestre e achando que ele tinha morrido, se alto declarou lord sith o novo imperador da galáxia. Malak lutou contra seu mestre Darth Revan, porém foi derrotado e morto. Durante a disputa, porém, Malak decepou o braço esquerdo de seu mestre. Biografia Juventude Pouco era conhecido sobre a infância de Malak ou de seu passado, incluíndo seu planeta de origem. Sua entrada na história conhecida começa em Coruscant, como um jovem estudante da Ordem Jedi. Durante esse tempo, ele fez amizade com um Padawan chamado Revan. Embora Revan tivesse maior potencial — estudando com vários Mestres diferentes em uma busca por conhecimento— Malak também era poderoso, e como Revan, foi ao Mestre Jedi Zhar Lestin para treinar além do que era dado aos outros Padawans. Esse ato não foi notado, já que os dois eram vistos como as eventuais estrelas da Ordem Jedi. Mesmo com alguns Mestres ficando preocupados com o avanço de seus poderes, graças ao surgimento das Guerras Mandalorianas os dois amigos logo foram promovidos a Cavaleiros Jedi. Cavaleiro Jedi Quando os Mandalorianos começaram sua grande invasão em 3.963 ABY, Revan e Malak ficaram inquietos. Eles queriam ajudar a República na guerra, mas o Conselho Jedi não permitia. Quando as atrocidades dos Mandalorianos se tornaram conhecidas, Revan decidiu agir. Malak foi o primeiro a se juntar a causa rebelde de Revan. Os dois poderosos, populares, e carismáticos Jedi largaram seus Mestres e começaram a liderar um grande grupo de membros da Ordem na guerra— defendendo a Galáxia ao lado da República. thumb|left|200px|Malak na Ordem Jedi durante as Guerras Mandalorianas. Os dois Cavaleiros Jedi provaram ser comandantes extremamente capazes no campo de batalha e eles começaram a subir de nível. Eventualmente, os dois se viram com controle direto de um terço da frota da República. Revan e Malak usaram sua nova autoridade para aumentar as forças da Republica, e sobre a inspiradora liderança deles, a Frota Republicana começou a vencer os Mandalorianos. Entretanto, os Mestres Jedi começaram a achar que Malak e Revan estavam usando soluções fáceis para os problemas da República, e eles temeram que isso pudesse resultar em descuidos. Enquanto a guerra continuava, Revan e Malak começavam a criar alguns atalhos para a vitória — como deixar planetas "não estratégicos" completamente sem defesas com o objetivo de obter rapidamente a "grande vitória". Eles então começaram a usar algumas táticas de seus inimigos— combatendo fogo com fogo. Isso gerou atos frios e calculados, que não eram normais entre os Jedi. As táticas de Revan eram infalíveis e a fúria de Malak era invencível, e o par começou a se espelhar nos ideais dos Mandalorianos, ideais esses que eles estavam lutando para proteger a Galáxia. Revan e Malak lideraram a República vitória após vitória. Finalmente, durante a última batalha da guerra, eles derrotaram os Mandalorianos e mataram seu líder, Mandalore o Último, em Malachor V. Após vencer as Guerras Mandalorianas com essa vitória esmagadora, Revan e Malak lideraram suas forças até as Regiões Desconhecidas sob o pretesto de estarem procurando por remanescentes dos Mandalorianos, mas eles acabaram desaparecendo sem deixar pistas. A República começou a achar que eles haviam morrido em algum desastre trágico. Aprendiz Sith Consumidos pelas antigas energias Sith de Malachor V, Revan e Malak caíram para o lado sombrio e ensinaram aos seus seguidores as técnicas Sith. Nos meses seguintes, eles exploraram vários mundos da República que um dia já haviam pertencido ao Império Infinito dos Rakatanianos. Em Dantooine, Korriban, Manaan, Tatooine, e Kashyyyk, eles encontraram antigos Mapas Estelares que os levariam até a localização secreta de uma antiga arma Rakataniana chamada de Forja Estelar. Da ponte da Forja Estelar, escondida no sistema Rakata fora dos mapas, Revan e Malak fundaram um novo Império Sith. Revan se tornou Darth Revan e assumiu o título de Lorde Negro dos Sith. Ele escolheu seu velho amigo Malak para ser seu aprendiz, e Malak relutantemente aceitou o nível mais baixo, já que ele sabia da força superior de Revan. Um ano após seu desaparecimento, Revan e Malak retornaram ao espaço conhecido como uma enorme frota de invasão. Agora sendo os Sith, eles declararam guerra contra a República. Usando persuasão e violência, eles conquistaram uma grande frota da República e começaram sua carreira de conquistadores. Uma das primeiras ações de Malak na guerra foi ordenar que Saul Karath destruísse Telos IV, para sempre ganhando o ódio de Carth Onasi e de outros Telosianos. Com a Guerra Civil Jedi prosseguindo, o ambicioso Darth Malak começou a ficar aborrecido por estar sob o domínio de Revan. Ele ansiosamente esperava por uma oportunidade para tomar o lugar de seu Mestre. Lorde Negro dos Sith thumb|right|Malak como o Lorde Negro dos Sith. O momento veio quando um time de ataque da República, liderado pela Padawan Jedi Bastila Shan, criou uma cilada na nave de Revan. Malak estava separado de seu Mestre naquela hora, e numa tentativa de matar a poderosa Jedi e Revan de uma só vez, ele ordenou que sua própria nave atirasse na nave de Revan. Após a batalha, ele pensou que Revan estava morto e assumiu o controle do Império Sith, se tornando o Lorde Negro dos Sith. Mesmo com a guerra contra a República correndo muito bem, ele temeu o raro dom de Bastila com a Meditação de Batalha, um poder da Força que aumentava a auto-confiança dos soldados da República e ao mesmo tempo tirava as forças de seu inimigo. A habilidade dela com esse poder superava até mesmo a dos mais poderosos Mestres da Ordem, o que fazia dela uma grande ameaça para os Sith. Darth Malak então começou uma grande caçada para localizar e capturar Bastila. thumb|left|Darth Malak com Bastila Shan. Malak quase foi bem-sucedido em seu objetivo quando ele bloqueou o planeta Taris. Mesmo com ele tendo destruído o planeta para prevenir que Bastila escapasse, ela conseguiu escapar inteira para Dantooine junto com seus salvadores. Entre esses estavam três cidadões de Taris, Mission Vao, Zaalbar e o Mandaloriano chamado Canderous Ordo; o piloto da República Carth Onasi; o droide utilitário T3-M4; e um amnesiado Revan. Calo Nord, um caçador de recompensas que também havia sobrevivido à destruição de Taris, informou Malak sobre quem tinha ajudado Bastila a escapar (havia sido Revan quem tinha corrido em um torneio de swoop para libertar Bastila de uma gangue de rua de Taris) e ofereceu seus serviços para encontrá-la. Calo foi contratado por Malak para localizar o grupo, capturar Bastila, e matar seus companheiros, incluíndo Revan. Entretanto, Calo não sobreviveu ao seu próximo encontro com Revan. Bastila e seus amigos deixaram Dantooine para encontrar a fonte do poder de Malak; a Forja Estelar. Durante essa busca, Bastila foi capturada novamente, mas dessa vez por Malak. Ele torturou Bastila com o relâmpago da Força até finalmente convertê-la ao lado sombrio da Força. Malak a tornou seu novo aprendiz —substituíndo o lugar de seu aprendiz anterior, Darth Bandon, que havia sido recentemente assassinado por Revan. Não foi surpresa o destino de Malak se relacionar com o de Bastila. Os dois tinham muito em comum—corajosos, arrogantes, e ignoravam os avisos de seus Mestres Jedi para negar o chamado do lado sombrio. Mas, o verdadeiro motivo pelo qual Malak escolheu Bastila como seu aprendiz era por causa das vantagens inimagináveis que o Império Sith poderia ganhar com sua Meditação de Batalha. Morte Finalmente, atingindo o fim da jornada, os heróis da busca pela Forja Estelar e a República atacaram os Sith. Por um tempo, parecia que Malak e suas forças iriam vencer a República em um dia glorioso. Entretanto, o destino —ou a Força — concedeu a Malak uma derrota definitiva. Durante a batalha, seu antigo Mestre invadiu a Forja Estelar no Ebon Hawk. Revan derrotou os droides da Forja, matou quase todos os Jedi Negro se aprendizes Sith de Malak, convenceu Bastila a retornar ao lado da luz, e finalmente matou Malak em um duelo de sabres de luz na Torre de Observação da Forja Estelar. thumb|right|A morte de Malak, como vista na visão de [[Legends:Duron Qel-Droma|Duron Qel-Droma.]] Tudo terminou como Malak já previa: em escuridão. Enquanto estava morrendo, por causa dos ferimentos mortais causados pelo seu antigo melhor amigo, ele só conseguia pensar: e se eles estivessem em posições trocadas? Será que o destino deixaria ele ser capturado pelos Jedi se ele possuísse a força necessária para retornar ao lado da luz como Revan teve? Como seria sua vida se ele conseguisse fazer isso? Ele tentou culpar Revan por seu destino sombrio, mas admitiu que no fim, a única pessoa que ele deveria culpar era ele mesmo. Humilhado e deprimido por esse pensamento, e tendo seus planos e conquistas superados por Revan, Malak percebeu que nada que ele havia feito poderia se comparar às realizações de seu antigo Mestre, e admitiu sua inferioridade. Suas últimas palavras foram mais verdadeiras do que qualquer coisa que ele já havia falado: :"Eu quis ser o Mestre dos Sith e o governante da Galáxia. Mas esse destino não era meu, Revan. Pode ser seu, talvez... mas nunca meu. E no final, com a escuridão me controlando, eu não sou nada." No fim, a história de Malak era trágica. Ele havia sido um dos mais poderosos e respeitados Jedi da Ordem, e tinha uma grande amizade com Revan. Mas, escolhendo o caminho do lado sombrio (ironicamente, que Revan havia o chamado em primeiro lugar) ele perdeu aquele respeito e a amizade que ele possuía por uma procura doentia por poder—adquirindo medo, ódio, e eventualmente, morte. Legado thumb|left|Na visão do Jedi Exilado, um jovem Malak recruta Jedi para as Guerras Mandalorianas. Mesmo com Malak estando morto, o duelo final de Revan com ele não seria a última vez que ele iria aparecer. Enquanto explorava uma caverna shyrack em Korriban, a Jedi Exilada descobriu uma tumba onde ele teve visões do passado. A primeira visão era a do jovem Cavaleiro Jedi Malak, antes de sua queda para o lado sombrio. Malak lentamente estava convertendo Jedi para seu lado, incluindo Bastila Shan. Quando Surik recusou se juntar a ele, as visões atacaram. A Exilada venceu, e conseguiu escapar da tumba vivo após ter mais algumas visões. Personalidade e características pessoais thumb|right|150px|Malak com seu protetor de mandíbula removido. Malak era um Humano careca de pele pálida que media a impressionante altura de dois metros. Sua cabeça tinha várias tatuagens, e mais tarde em sua vida um grande escudo de metal cobria seu rosto do nariz para baixo. O escudo era uma prótese que foi colocada após ele sofrer um grave ferimento causado por um sabre de luz, que ocorreu em um ponto desconhecido (possivelmente após ele ir para a guerra e cair para o lado sombrio, já que na visão do Jedi Exilado ele não tem ferimento no rosto). Uma parte desse mecanismo permitia que ele falasse, mas sua voz tinha um efeito eletrônico e também não era confortável, pois o protetor não se movia. Quando Malak falava, a única demonstração de emoção vinha de seus olhos. Durante seu tempo como Lorde Negro dos Sith, Malak usava uma armadura de cor laranja-avermelhada, que mostrava bem seu poderoso físico, e também uma capa preta. Ele também possuia uma poderosa espada Sith que ele adquiriu em Korriban, mas ele raramente a usava em combate. Nos Bastidores Na visão que o Exilado tem sobre Malak em Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II, Malak usa um sabre de luz roxo. Esse pode ser o mesmo sabre de luz que ele usava enquanto era um Cavaleiro Jedi. De acordo com o guia do jogador oficial, o sabre de luz de Malak pode ser encontrado em algum ponto do jogo, mas apenas na versão de Xbox. Na versão de PC do jogo, ele usa um sabre vermelho. thumb|left|100px|Arte conceitual. Como muitos Lordes Sith antes e depois dele, o nome de Malak pode ser derivado de palavras reais —'' mala'' é Latin para "osso maxilar". Deve ser levado em consideração que o designer Drew Karpyshyn revelou que o nome veio antes da idéia de que Malak iria usar um protetor de mandíbula. Seu nome também pode ter sido inspirado pela palavra Arábica "Malak", que significa Anjo. Diferente de outros Lordes Negros dos Sith, Malak e Revan não escolheram novos títulos Sith, e continuaram usando seus nomes reais. Enquanto o destino e poderes de Revan são similares aos de Darth Vader, o aspecto físico de Malak também é parecido com o do famoso Lorde Negro. Ambos Malak e Vader tinham implantes cibernéticos e falavam com uma voz metálica. De acordo com o designer James Ohlen, a semelhança Malak/Vader é igual a semelhança Ebon Hawk/''Millennium Falcon. Um dos items que podem ser encontrados em ''Knights of the Old Republic II é a "Armadura de Darth Malak", que é categorizada como "luz", e que difere bastante do traje que Malak usa no primeiro jogo. Foi especulado que Malak era o Sith de armadura e sabre vermelhos que quatro Mestres Jedi do Covenant viram em suas visões, em que— após eles confundirem esse Sith como o futuro de um dos seus Padawans— os levou a cometer o Massacre de Padawans de Taris. Também foi notado que Malak e Zayne Carrick (o único Padawan a escapar do massacre) são suficientemente diferentes em aparência para serem estabelecidos como duas pessoas diferentes. Um Easter Egg no final de Knights of the Old Republic permite que o jogador transforme Malak em um dançarino Twi'lek verde (semelhante a dançarina que dança para Jabba em O Retorno De Jedi) para pular a batalha final. Aparições * *''Star Wars: Cavaleiros da Antiga República 0: Crossroads'' *''Star Wars: Cavaleiros da Antiga República 6: O Começo, Parte 6'' *''Star Wars: Cavaleiros da Antiga República 8: Flashpoint, Parte 2'' *''Star Wars: Cavaleiros da Antiga República 10: Flashpoint, Parte 3'' *''Star Wars: Cavaleiros da Antiga República 14: Dias de Medo, Parte 2'' thumb|150px|Miniatura de Darth Malak. *''Star Wars: Cavaleiros da Antiga República 15: Dias de Medo, Parte 3'' *''Star Wars: Cavaleiros da Antiga República: Atordoados pelo Ódio'' *''Star Wars: Cavaleiros da Antiga República 22: Cavaleiros do Sofrimento, Parte 1'' *''Star Wars: Cavaleiros da Antiga República 23: Cavaleiros do Sofrimento, Parte 2'' *''Star Wars: Cavaleiros da Antiga República 28: Vector, Parte 4'' *''Star Wars: Cavaleiros da Antiga República 29: Exaltados, Parte 1'' *''Star Wars: Cavaleiros da Antiga República 31: Turnabout'' *''Star Wars: Cavaleiros da Antiga República 34: Reivindicação, Parte 3'' *''Star Wars: Cavaleiros da Antiga República 35: Reivindicação, Parte 4'' *''Star Wars: Cavaleiros da Antiga República 37: O Motivo do Profeta, Parte 2'' *''Star Wars: Cavaleiros da Antiga República 40: Duelo de Ambições, Parte 2'' *''Star Wars: Cavaleiros da Antiga República 42: Masks'' *''Star Wars: Cavaleiros da Antiga República 46: Destroyer, Parte 2'' *''Star Wars: Cavaleiros da Antiga República 47: Demon, Parte 1'' *''Star Wars: Cavaleiros da Antiga República 48: Demon, Parte 2'' *''Star Wars: Cavaleiros da Antiga República 49: Demon, Parte 3'' * *''Knights of the Old Republic: Opportunities'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Timeline 1: Treaty of Coruscant'' *''Timeline 8: The Jedi Civil War'' *''Timeline 9: The Mandalorian Wars'' *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' Fontes *''Knights of the Old Republic: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' * * *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''Chronicles of the Old Republic'' *''Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' * *''Star Wars Miniatures: Champions of the Force'' * *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Handbook'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' * * * * *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * *''Jedi Academy Training Manual'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 28'' *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' * * *[http://www.swtor.com/media/trailers/developer-dispatch-6 Returning to Taris] * * * * Links externos * *Darth Malak 30th Anniversary Collection * * * * * * Categoria:Cavaleiros Jedi Pré-Ruusan Categoria:Ciborgues Categoria:Generais Jedi Categoria:Jedi Caídos Categoria:Jedi Guardiões Categoria:Lordes Negros dos Sith Categoria:Lordes Sith do Império Sith de Revan Categoria:Lordes Sith do Império Sith ressurgente Categoria:Machos Categoria:Mestres Sith Categoria:Revanchistas